My Immortal
by MrsMusicAddict
Summary: After their break up months ago, Blaine decides he needs to try and move on for real. With his life, anyway. His heart will never be able to. Right before he picks back up his life, he decides to go back to McKinley one last time. What happens when he runs into someone from his past? Their past? -OneShot - Based on a GleeConfession & my take on some s6 spoilers


**Hey guys!  
**

**I know I should not have been writing this (I am working on the winner of the poll, OUAD, though!), but when I saw the Glee Confession of Tumblr my mind just ran with it, while my heart broke. I had to write it down. So I did.**

**The Confession stated that they wanted Blaine to sing Evanescense's "My Immortal" when Klaine isn't together. (I suggest you listen to the song if you don't know it)**

**I used some of the spoilers to tape it all together,and I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you do! This is my first one-shot, so I hope I did okay!  
-Let it be known I don't like the spoilers at all, and putting all of my trust in Joaquin-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song!**

* * *

Blaine lays his head on the top of the piano. What the hell was he thinking? Going back to Lima, of all places? Specifically to this school, where there are so many memories of Kurt floating around? He figures it can't be worse than New York, though. Here, Kurt won't be physically around, and the place isn't tainted with fights and more fights that lead up to their break up. Blaine looks down at his hand, where the ring is still shining brightly, mocking him. He knows he is making his pain worse by keeping the ring around, but he just can't get himself to throw it away. A small part of him hopes that one day Kurt will ask for it back.

Tears spill over as he looks up. No, McKinley High School surely can't be worse than New York and NYADA. Sure, they've had their fights here, but this is also the place where they made up after, what he had back then supposed to be, the worst.

He looks at his watch and can barely see what time it is through his blurry vision. He sees enough to know he should leave soon if he wants to be on time for his interview. Not that the interview is really necessary. Dalton basically begged him to come and help their glee club as soon as they found out he had moved back. He grabbed the invitation with both hands. No bad memories at Dalton. His best one stems from there, actually.

More tears spill and he moves back to wipe them away on his sleeve, even if he knows it's useless. He knows he can't stop them from spilling, and he is just glad he hardly ever sobs without reason.

He opens up the piano to reveal the keys, and lets his fingers glide over them, deciding he has to play one last song before leaving this place to never come back again.

He takes a deep breath and lays his fingers on the keys to play the song that has been on his mind for weeks now. He knows he should be moving on by now, but he just can't get himself to do just that. Their break up was almost 5 months ago, and he is supposed to be in New York next week for Rachel's plan. Not that he is going back. He can't face them, none of them. He knows they will all side with Kurt, even if they were both at fault.

His heart is broken to a point where the little pieces left can't be broken anymore. To a point where he usually just cries as the numbness fills him. He knows seeing Kurt again, hearing his friends, even Sam, siding with him, will make even those little pieces break, and he doesn't think he can deal with that.

He hasn't spoken to any of them after the break up. He knows they tried, his phone, laying in his apartment, proves that. He just doesn't want to hear them judge him. He deletes their texts as soon as they come in, without reading them. Same goes for the calls and voicemails. It's hard, but it's gotten easier as the days passed. He doesn't even know if they know where he is. He knows he hasn't told them.

Maybe Burt did. Blaine ran into him two days ago as he was getting some groceries. Burt called after him, but he pretended not to hear. Burt was definitely on the list of people he couldn't face anymore. So he ran. As per usual. Blaine doesn't even care anymore.

Blaine was surprised Burt recognized him. He was dressed in too loose jeans, a sweater that was way too big for him. Hair devoid of any hair product. He hadn't shaved in weeks. He looked homeless.

Blaine gives a short, bitter laugh. "_Homeless_." That's exactly how he felt. Kurt had been his home after all.

He presses the first key and the rest just follows, easily, without thinking. He can already feel his heart throbbing and the numbness trying to take over. He knows that this time it won't succeed. He knows this song will bleed him dry. The numbness will come after, and that is exactly what he needs if he wants to appear like a human being during his interview.

Without thinking he opens his mouth and starts singing the words that accompany the music he's playing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
__Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

He thinks back to when he packed his stuff and didn't even know what was his or Kurt's anymore. He ended up leaving most things behind because they reminded him too much of Kurt. Not that it had helped much. Even when he moved into his hotel room, where he had been staying until he knew what to do, he was reminded of his ex-boyfriend, ex-_fiancé_ constantly. The city did that for him. The ring didn't help either.

The first day back at school after the whole ordeal was even worse. He felt like everyone was staring at him, and when at the end of the day he saw Kurt across the hall, laughing about something Rachel said, he had turned back and ran to the office. He left a note saying he was dropping out immediately, but that they could keep his tuition for the rest of the year. He then ran out, back to his room, and booked a flight home.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

This had been almost 5 months ago. He had stayed with his parents for the first two weeks, who were more than happy to know their son was no longer engaged to another boy, even if it made him miserable. He realized he couldn't stay there and found himself an apartment his money could easily cover.

For 4 months he had been staying there now, barely getting out. He only went out to get groceries drink his sorrows away, but when he got strange looks after a few days, he decided it was easier to just buy the booze and drink himself stupid and into oblivion at home. At this point he was surprised he wasn't addicted to the stuff yet.

When that didn't work he figured that if he couldn't move on from Kurt, he should at least move on with something. So he called up Dalton last week, and he was going in today.

Which reminded him he had to shave and change before heading over.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

Blaine feels his heart skip a beat. _All Of Me_. He remembered singing that song way too vividly. It had been the beginning of the end in some ways. It didn't make it easier that Kurt still _did_ have all of him. If Kurt called, he did check who called and texted before deleting them after all, he would do whatever he asked. But Kurt won't call. Blaine knows that. He stopped hoping a long time ago.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light__  
__Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

The first sob wracks through his chest. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. Even the alcohol didn't solve anything. If he slept, he was haunted by memories of Kurt. They started off good, but always ended with Kurt throwing his engagement ring back and yelling at him to _leave_. The venom in Kurt's voice still makes him shiver.

If he didn't sleep, it was pretty much the same thing.

The insomnia was driving him crazy, but he couldn't go to a doctor to ask for some sleeping meds. He was pathetic enough without them already. His sanity had been long gone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase__When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

More sobs came as Blaine remembered how often he had consoled Kurt in the beginning of their friendship. How he had stood up to Karofsky, more than once, because he knew what he had done to Kurt. He had stood by Kurt with all that he had, ever since the beginning.

He also knows he cheated on Kurt, way back when. He also knows he never told Kurt the full story. He knows it might have been easier if he had, but he always had the feeling Kurt wouldn't believe him. If he had listened in the first place, that is.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

Another sob cuts off his voice as he keeps playing, determined to finish this, no matter how much he just wants to curl up somewhere right about now.

Rationally he knows Kurt is gone, and won't come back. _Rationally_ he knows holding on to Kurt isn't healthy, not like this. But he can't help it that Kurt is in everything he owns, says, thinks and does.

It's an awful feeling to realize you are not just lonely, but also truly alone.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

As soon as the last note drifts away he lets the sobs completely take over. He slumps in his seat and cries. Again. He hates himself for it. He knows Kurt isn't faultless, but he also know he himself certainly wasn't. So obviously he just blames himself, and crying for what he lost just makes him pathetic. He knows it, he just can't get over it.

When after what seems like hours, he hears someone walk up to him, he doesn't even try to cover up what he had been doing. It's pointless. He notices how hoarse his voice is, and he wonders if he has been talking to himself again.

"You and Kurt broke up?" A voice says, and Blaine whips his head around.

He mouth falls open, but he can't get himself to speak. This was the last person he had expected to see.

The man in front of him chuckled softly.

"I hardly recognized you. It's the voice that did it, you know."

Blaine blinks a few times, but the man doesn't disappear.

"_Karofsky_?"

The man's faint smile disappears completely.

"I'm sorry. I know I am the last person you would want to see, ever, but I heard music coming out of the choir room, when there wasn't really supposed to be, so…"

Once again Blaine can't get his mouth to work.

"I am the coach of the football team," Karofsky explains. "I'm doing my internship here."

Blaine nods dumbly. He knows he hates this man, but the numbness has already begun to set in, so he doesn't really feel much of anything, except for the pain that is still tearing through his chest.

Karofsky shuffles uncomfortably, obviously not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry," Blaine croaks. "I'll be gone in a minute, just give me a minute."

Karofsky steps closer and sits next to Blaine on the bench.

"Like I said, I know you don't like me, but I do know how it feels to lose Kurt. I don't know what happened, or how long ago, but you look like a mess, dude. Whatever happened, this can't be what Kurt wanted for you."

A new set of tears make themselves known on Blaine's face as he tries to get the words out.

"Kurt…" He almost chokes on getting the name out. "He… He doesn't… Doesn't care a-anymore…"

Blaine freezes when he feels Karofsky hug him. That was the last thing he had expected to happen. Comfort from the guy he hated more than anything.

"I don't believe that for a second," Karofsky says. "You are the love of his life, always have been, and always will be. You will find a way out of this."

Karofsky lets go and makes Blaine look at him.

"But you _have_ to get a grip!"

Blaine nods as he fruitlessly wipes his face again.

Karofsky smiles and hugs him one last time, trying to convey his support. Blaine instantly feels a little better. He gives a small smile when he pulls back.

"Thanks," he mutters. "I really needed that."

Karofsky nods. "I know." And with that he walks out of the room, having noticed a certain young man doing the same thing just a few seconds earlier.

* * *

He hurries out and pulls out the recorder as he goes. When he is sure Blaine can't hear him anymore, he calls out.

"Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt spun around and the tear tracks were visible on his face.

"David, what do you want?"

Karofsky hears the attempt at venom in his voice.

"You can't leave," he simply says.

Kurt's eyes flare.

"And why not? I am sorry if I don't want to see Blaine cozying up to his new boyfriend!"

Karofsky takes a step back at the venom that _does_ shine through this time, his jaw slack.

"I'm not…" he sighs. "Never mind, you won't listen anyway."

He shoves the recorder into Kurt's chest.

"Just listen to this. I always record everything around this school, so that if I catch someone picking on someone else, I have proof. It was still on as I was making my final round. I caught him early, though he doesn't know I heard it all."

Kurt eyes him warily.

"Just listen to it, Kurt. You can keep it, too. I'll go get a new one, there was nothing useful on it anyway," Karofsky says tiredly. He gives Kurt an encouraging nod and walks out of the building, hoping Kurt will listen to it before Blaine gathered himself up and left.

* * *

Kurt stares at the device in his hands for a few seconds before he comes to the conclusion he has nothing to lose. He has been trying to find Blaine for weeks now, months, even, to talk to him. Apologize. But no one knew where he was and he was starting to lose hope. All he knew that after their first day back at school after their break up, Kurt had tried his best to put on a good façade, and hearing the next day Blaine had pulled out. He also knew Blaine didn't return any of his friends' calls and texts, so he never bothered to try.

But then his dad had called. Saying he had seen Blaine in Lima. Or that he had at least thought it was Blaine. Kurt had been confused at that statement, but now he knew what his dad had meant. Blaine looked nothing like the young man he used to be.

Obviously he had caught the first flight back to Lima, and he had spent the entire time looking for Blaine. As a last resort he went back to his old high school, where he had checked the auditorium first. When Blaine wasn't there, Kurt's only hope was the choir room, and when he walked in he halted immediately.

He had found Blaine alright.

Everything in him came crashing down at the sight. Blaine holding onto Karofsky as if he was his lifeline, and Karofsky holding him as well, saying something Kurt couldn't hear. When they pulled back he saw Blaine's smile, and he had walked out, hoping they hadn't seen him. Sure, that wasn't Blaine's usual smile, but it was a smile nonetheless, and Karofsky, of all people, had put it there.

He had known there was a chance Blaine would have moved on, but he had never thought it would be with Dave. Sure, he and Kurt were on friendly terms, but Blaine never forgave him.

He looks down to the recorder again and presses play, skipping forward to the end of the tape. What he hears makes him sink down to the floor. He doesn't know why Blaine called himself homeless, or maybe he heard wrong, and he actually said hopeless, but either way, the bitter, broken tone was enough.

Then a little while later Kurt hears the music and he recognizes it instantly. When Blaine's voice, the voice of the man he loves more than anything, joins, Kurt can no longer stop the tears from falling. He sounded so… _broken_. So _done_. And Kurt hates himself for letting that happen. He should never have said the things he said, and he should have never, _never_ thrown his ring back in Blaine's face. He still recalls the hurt and broken look in Blaine's eyes as he did that, just like he remembered Blaine giving up in that exact moment. As if he knew nothing he would say would change a thing.

Kurt had thought Blaine just didn't care enough to fight. Now he knew better. Blaine didn't think _he_ cared enough. The talk with Dave after proved that.

Kurt stuffs the recorder in his pocket and slowly scrambles to his feet. When he is upright again, he looks up and freezes.

There, at the other end of the hallway stands Blaine, with a terrified look on his face. The second thing he notices is the ring on his hand. The ring he would recognize anywhere. Slowly, the last of his fears melt away.

* * *

Blaine can't move. He had picked himself up after Karofsky had left, fully intending to go home, shave and change before heading over to Dalton, when he walked in on Kurt listening to a tape. Of him singing just now. He has no idea where he got it from, but it roots him to the spot.

He is embarrassed, and scared that if he moves Kurt will notice him. Scared of what Kurt will say when he does. So he stays right where he is, hoping Kurt will leave as soon as that damned tape is done.

Luck is not on his side, and when the tape is done, Kurt gets up and looks straight at him. An unreadable look on his face.

Blaine is terrified and is stuck in place. He can't say or do anything. He just watches Kurt as he slowly walks up to him.

When Kurt is in front of him, Blaine's heart is beating harder and louder than it ever had, and the pain is unbearable. Kurt is so close, and all Blaine's body is aching for, is to touch the man in front of him.

When Kurt touches his hand, he almost flinches and he looks fascinated as Kurt lifts up his hand, strokes over the ring, and slides it off with a small smile.

Blaine catches Kurt's eyes for a split second and he notices the nerves in there. Blaine is just downright confused, and against better judgment lets himself hope.

Kurt then puts the ring back onto his own finger and Blaine involuntarily lets out a choked sob, not knowing if he can trust his eyes at this very moment. Not knowing what this all means. He has waited for this particular moment for months, and now that it's here, he can't quite grasp what's happening.

He can't take his eyes of Kurt's hand and only looks up when Kurt lifts his head by his chin.

A small, loving smile, is on his face, with only traces of fear and doubt in his eyes, that Blaine knows aren't about him. Then Kurt speaks and Blaine's heart soars.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

Tears trickle down both their faces as they move closer into each other. Before their lips meet, Kurt whispers he's sorry, and Blaine surges forward.

Their lips meet and everything melts away. His heart still aches, but the hope is there, present, no longer mocking him from the background.

He knows they still have a lot to talk through, and work out, but right now, all that matters, is that he found his way back home.

* * *

**Please review :)?  
Remember I'm working on the other stories! OUAD won by 8 to 4 on TAD to 2 on Bumble, so that one comes first. Please be patient with me, life is not exactly kind to me lately ;)**


End file.
